Behind the Shed
by Fickle Penguin
Summary: They're forgetting about Gideon tonight. FabianCaradoc.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: What's the most obscure pairing I could write about? Two dead guys we never meet. Please blame the Shoebox Project, and Badly Made Bridges. I am hooked on this pairing now, and it makes no sense!

--

"Just take one hit," Caradoc said with a heavy grin on his lips, eyes lidded as he blew thick smoke out of the corner of his mouth, holding out a small white joint for Fabian.

"I do try to keep what I do well within the legal boundaries, you know," Fabian said, but took the joint anyway. He contemplated it as Caradoc laughed, leaning back against the wall they were hiding behind.

"Well within? You barely keep it within legal boundaries," Caradoc said, the grin growing wider. "You bend the rules all the time. You've toed the line so many times I'm surprised you still know it's there."

"And this is blatantly illegal," Fabian said, twisting the joint thoughtfully. "What if we grow gills from smoking this?"

"I do it all the time," Caradoc said. He tilted his head and flicked the side of his neck. "Do I have any gills? It's dried, Fabian, you have to swallow it when it's wet to get the gills."

Fabian rolled his eyes and placed the unlit end between his lips, inhaling slowly. He pulled the joint away with a cough, holding it out to Caradoc again, waving away the smoke that escaped his mouth from the hacking. Caradoc laughed again, hitting Fabian's back.

"You okay?" he asked before taking his own hit. "Aren't going to choke to death on me, are you?"

Fabian glared at him, but the effect wasn't as great as his lungs tried to escape. "Why didn't you bring Gideon out here?" he asked. "He's always more willing to bend the law."

"I'm surprised you're so against it," Caradoc admitted, examined the gillyweed in his hand. "Here I thought you'd be all for getting high behind the broom shed."

"I actually just wanted to avoid the embarrassment of having to choke to death after one hit," Fabian admitted. "It would be nice to survive through my last year at Hogwarts. Where is Gideon?"

"Chasing Marlene, probably," Caradoc said, smoke drifting from his lips. "I don't care. Forget about him for a moment, will you?"

Fabian took the joint from Caradoc's fingers. "I can't just forget about him, he's my brother," he said, taking a short drag and managing to get out of it with only one small cough.

"I bet I could figure out a way to make you forget about him," Caradoc said, watching Fabian with a sly grin.

"Obliviating me doesn't count," Fabian said, grinning back at Caradoc and holding out the joint for him.

Caradoc put his hand over Fabian's, but didn't take what he was offered. Instead, he leaned up slightly and pressed their lips together briefly.

Fabian looked at Caradoc for a long moment after they parted, shivering slightly. "I haven't had enough to be high yet, have I?" he asked quietly, trying not to stumble over his words. "What are you doing? Why are you doing... what you're doing?"

"I'm kissing you," Caradoc said, looking amused. "I'm doing it because I feel like it. You aren't running away screaming. Can I take that to mean you enjoyed it?"

"Um," Fabian said articulately. "Did I like it? I don't know. You may have to do it again."

Caradoc grinned at him and it was only a moment before Fabian felt lips against his again, a little more courageous and demanding. He turned his hand over in Caradoc's and curled his fingers against the other boy's, then realized something was missing.

"I dropped it," Fabian realized as he pulled away, looking down at the dropped joint, lying in the wet grass. "It's ruined now," he sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I can think of other ways to entertain us," Caradoc said, sliding closer to Fabian, his free hand finding Fabian's hip.

"Let me guess," Fabian said, staring at the bit of skin barely peeking out from the open collar of Caradoc's shirt, because it was too hard to look him in the eye, "none of them include my brother."

Caradoc laughed and touched their foreheads together. "Well, one of them does but I don't think you'd like that idea very much," he said, and held tight to Fabian's hand when he tried to pull it away.

"If you forget about Gideon, I'll let you do one of your other ideas," Fabian said sternly.

Caradoc's other arm found it's way around Fabian's waist, tugging their bodies together. "That was the whole point of this evening, to make I you /I forget about Gideon and concentrate on me," he said.

"Oh, well, it's not working yet," Fabian said, fingers tapping Caradoc's shoulders. "You better get on it." They grinned at each other.

--

"Where have you two been all night?" Gideon asked as the pair found their way back to the dorms just after midnight, clothes rumpled and hair mussed and damp.

"Forgetting about you," Fabian said, and winked at Gideon before following Caradoc to his bed.

Gideon groaned into his pillow as the curtains slid shut. He was letting Caradoc into his gillyweed stash ever again.


End file.
